


Late Nights

by villainousunsub



Series: AU Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby!Carter, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is left alone with Carter for the night, Cat isn't too happy to what she comes home to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

Kara sighed as she checked the time again. She would have to put Carter to bed alone, she really hated when Cat worked late. Carter would cry himself to sleep on those nights and Kara, she was left to wait it out. 

“Come on buddy, it’s getting late. I don’t think mommy is going to be home in time to tuck you in, so it’s just you and me tonight.” Kara reached out for the boy, just as she was about to pick Carter up, the boy ran between her legs and into another room. 

Kara laughed as she chased the hyper kid around the penthouse. Carter would run from one room to another, hiding behind door, under beds and desks, then bolting to another room if Kara got to close. Kara always stayed a couple steps behind him, never quite reaching Carter.

Carter ran back into the living room at full speed (well as fast as his little legs could take him), he turned back to see if Kara was still following him; the split second it took for him to look back and not focus on what was in front of him, he tripped over his own two feet and fell. Kara stopped dead in her tracks, she watched as Carter lifted himself off the ground and slowly touched his knees and then his nose. 

“You’re fine, I mean look there isn’t even any blood. It was just a little fall. Watch it’s okay,” Kara fell down next to Carter’s feet as an example that it wasn’t as bad as he thought.

Carter giggled before joining her on the floor, at least halfway onto the floor the other half of him was draped across Kara. They laid there, staring at the ceiling, sometimes even telling a story or two about their day. Carter would play with Kara’s hair as she spoke, it calmed him in a way that only Cat was able. 

“Please tell me there is an explanation for this mess.” Cat stood at the edge of the couch, hands on her hips.

“Well, you see Carter didn’t want to go to bed without you and a chase begun. By the time I was able to catch up with this little guy we were both so tired that we just fell onto the floor. Personally, I thought we were going to be stuck there forever, but now that you are here you can save us.” Kara smiled warmly up at Cat. 

“You can’t be trusted with small children, can you?” Kara shrugged before grabbing and tossing Carter into the air. “Alright, fun’s over. Both of you get to bed, it is well past bedtime.”

Kara placed Carter onto her back and skipped down to his room. Cat followed behind, making sure nothing got knocked over on the way there, and that they actually were getting him ready for bed and not reading comics in their ‘special book fort.’ 

“Night mommy, night mama.” Carter mumbled as he buried himself into his covers. 

“We got real lucky with this one,” Kara spoke into Cat’s ear as she wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist.

“Hmm, yes we did, didn’t we? Then again, I got lucky that you were here to help shape him...and me.” Cat felt Kara smile and tighten her grip before she picked Cat up and lead them down the hall.

“He isn’t the only one in this house who needs their beauty sleep.”

“I don’t need sleep to look like this.” Cat gestured to her slightly wrinkled outfit.

“I was talking about me. But if you don’t need sleep, I am always up to trying new ways to stay awake.” Kara winked, then locked herself in the bathroom. 

“That wasn’t fair!” Cat huffed, she would just have to figure out a way to keep the night alive, but quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> why oh why can't I write smut? This would have had another 1000 words if I could.


End file.
